


Bound To Be Together

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cat couldn’t get a song that Kara has been listening to for days out of her head. It’s driving her crazy. Kara sings/hums it to her in the office to drive her even crazier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To Be Together

Cat swayed on her feet, feeling her eyelids droop. It had been a long week, but she hadn’t let her exhaustion show until this moment. Lattes and lettuce wraps had been her only sustenance for the past few days, and Kara had tried to help with her stress by playing soft music in her laptop speakers, so Cat could hear it when she got back from various staff meetings, which were more stressful than usual due to how understaffed CatCo was. 

It had worked well enough at first, but now, thanks to Kara’s good intentions, Cat had an annoyingly catchy pop song stuck in her head. And complaining about it hadn’t done much good, because Kara didn’t seem the least bit contrite about it. 

“Are you tired?” Kara asked, looking at her with concern and lightly touching her arm, stilling her. 

“Ask another stupid question, Kiera. After the week I’ve had, I suppose I’m used to them.” 

They were the only ones still in the office, everyone else having fled as soon as possible to avoid Cat’s mood. She was self aware enough to know that her prickly attitude wasn’t going to win her much favor with her employees, but the particular employee standing in front of never seemed to care. That mystified Cat.

And that was why she stepped a little closer, letting Kara see just how tired she was.

“You should go home,” Kara suggested. “I’ll call you a car--”

“This is your fault. If you hadn’t been playing that stupid song all week, I would have been able to concentrate more.”

Kara actually smirked, then, and Cat let out a huff of disappointment. Didn’t Kara care that she felt like she was about to drop where she stood? If Kara hadn’t been holding onto her, her grip steady and firm, Cat was certain she would have plopped on her couch in a rather ungraceful way. 

But as it was, the hand on her arm was warm, keeping her upright, and she was afraid to admit how good it felt. Kara’s soft palm flexed against her skin. Cat tried to focus on anything else, like her anger and annoyance, but the combination of Kara’s closeness and the way she let out a soft chuckle had Cat’s head swimming. For some damn reason.

Tired. She was just tired. 

“I was hoping you’d like that song. It’s one of my favorites.”

Cat reared her head back, raising an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say she definitely _didn’t _like it, but then Kara started to sing.__

_“She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor and she said: Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me-- _”__

__“Kiera. Stop.”_ _

__“Why? There has to be a reason you’ve been humming it under your breath all week.”_ _

__“Your fault,” Cat huffed, jabbing a finger at Kara’s chest. She hummed softly, noticing for the first time just how close they were standing. Kara’s hand encircled her forearm, pulling her in, and Cat felt her breath catch._ _

__Both of them seemed to be shell-shocked for a few seconds, as the pseudo argument they’d been having flew from Cat’s thoughts. There was nothing to do now, but try to put some distance between them, then figure out how in the hell she’d let her guard down so readily._ _

__“I should go,” Cat blurted, straightening and taking a small step back. “I’ll see you in the morning.”_ _

__“Of course. Let me call you a car.”_ _

__Kara did, and Cat realized that she’d have to wait a few minutes. So the hasty exit she’d been planning wasn’t going to happen._ _

__Kara was still there, like she somehow always was when Cat needed her._ _

__Waiting._ _

__For what, Cat didn’t know, but being alone with her was not a good idea right now. Cat was tired, and her inhibitions were lowering, slowly but surely, revealing emotions she’d kept bottled up for...she didn’t know how long._ _

__“I’ll wait here until your driver comes. To make sure you don’t fall asleep before he gets here,” Kara said._ _

__Cat let out a weary sigh, sitting down on her couch. “I suppose that’s wise. Since this is your fault and all.”_ _

__Kara nodded, finally looking apologetic. "I’m sorry. I won’t sing that song again, or play it in the office anymore if that’ll help.”_ _

__“You drive me crazy,” Cat replied, her head resting against the back of her couch. “I’ve never had an assistant like you, Kiera.”_ _

__“Isn’t that a good thing?” Kara asked, frowning. Her nose scrunched up, making her glasses lift ever so slightly. Her cheeks were pink, and her hair was a little mussed. The bright cardigan she was wearing was unbuttoned, and it was...adorable. Cat found Kara absolutely adorable, and with effort, she stood up, lumbering until Kara stepped towards her again, ready to catch her._ _

__“Miss Grant? Are you okay?”_ _

__“Shut up,” Cat whispered. “Just...shut up and dance with me, Kara.”_ _

__Kara’s eyes widened, either because of her request or the use of her actual name, Cat wasn’t sure. For a few moments, Kara was completely still, but then Cat felt hands on her hips, and breath ghosted her cheek as Kara stepped closer._ _

__The kiss that followed was something Cat could have never expected. Her assistant knew how to kiss, and it felt like she’d been ready for this for a while, because she responded immediately when Cat brushed her upper lip across Kara’s bottom one. Kara breathed her in, making Cat wonder why she’d never considered doing this before. It was calming and electrifying at the same time, with Kara clutching the nape of her neck, easing her closer. Guiding her to new heights of comfort that Cat hadn’t felt in a long time._ _

__She wasn’t sure how long they stood like that, kissing, swaying to no music, until Kara slowly pulled back._ _

__Cat smothered a disappointed groan as she noticed that Kara’s phone was buzzing._ _

__“Your car is here,” Kara told her breathlessly._ _

__“Yes, of course it is. And, Kiera? I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to you playing that song. Every once in a while.”_ _

__“Sure. Yeah. Okay. That--that sounds good,” Kara said, nearly walking into the glass door as she turned to leave._ _

__Cat chuckled, walking to her private elevator and watching as Kara walked out of the office. The temptation to invite her in was great, but Cat held her tongue. Some rules, she could bend. Like, slightly amending her taste in music. But she wasn’t ready for that level of intimacy yet._ _

__The ‘yet’ was what kept Cat awake for most of the night, tossing amongst silk sheets on a bed that suddenly felt too empty._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The world always needs more supercat fluff.


End file.
